The study of morphogenesis during the developmental stage has been conducted based on the screening of variant using Drosophila. Hedgehog gene (hh) was found as one of the genes that cause morphological abnormality of Drosophila embryo due to mutation thereof. Hedgehog gene product (Hh) is a secretory protein, which is produced as an about 45 kDa precursor and then divided, due to autolysis, into a 20 kDa N-terminal side domain, which is a main active principle, and a 25 kDa C-terminal side domain. The 20 kDa N-terminal side domain, which is a main active principle, is modified by fatty acid on the N-terminal and cholesterol on the C-terminal thereof. The Hedgehog signal transduction system is formed by the protein group described below. Hh receptor is Patched (Ptch), which is a twelve-transmembrane-type protein. Ptch acts on Smoothened (Smo), which is a seven-transmembrane-type protein, and suppresses the function of Smo in the absence of Hh. When Hh is bound to the receptor Ptch, suppression of Smo is released and Smo is activated. The signal produced by the activation of Smo activates transcription factor Ci, which regulates the expression of the gene group involved in the morphogenesis (non-patent document 1).
A pathway corresponding to the Drosophila Hedgehog signal transduction system has been confirmed also in mammals. In human, for example, three types of gene products, sonic hedgehog (Shh), indian hedgehog (Ihh) and deseart hedgehog (Dhh), are known to correspond to Drosophila Hh, and undergo post-translational modification as in Drosophila Hh (non-patent document 2). In human Shh, a 19 kDa active principle is cleaved out from a 45 kDa precursor protein by autolysis, and fatty acid and cholesterol are added to the N-terminal and C-terminal thereof, respectively (non-patent document 3). Such modification is considered to be essential for the maintenance of Shh activity and, for example, 40 times enhanced activity was achieved by the addition of palmitic acid to Escherichia coli recombinant human Shh free of N-terminal modification with fatty acid, and 160 times enhanced activity was achieved by the addition of myristic acid thereto (non-patent document 4). On the other hand, as a human gene corresponding to Drosophila Smo, human Smo is known, and as a human gene corresponding to Drosophila Ptch, 2 types of Ptch1 and Ptch2 are known. In addition, a transcription factor corresponding to Drosophila Ci is considered to be Gli in human, and 3 types of Gli1, Gli2 and Gli3 are known (non-patent document 5). Shh/Ihh/Dhh are each bound to Ptch1 and activate Smo by inhibiting the bond between Ptch1 and Smo. Shh/Ihh/Dhh are also bound to Ptch2, Hip1, Gas1 and Cdo/Boc, besides Ptch1, and regulate the activation of Smo. A signal transduction from Smo induces nuclear localization of Gli1 and Gli2, and activate transcription of Gli1 (non-patent document 6).
The Hedgehog signal is involved in the morphogenesis in the developmental stages also in mammals. In human, for example, patients with Holoprosencephaly, which is a congenital developmental abnormality, showed mutation in Shh (non-patent document 7). Moreover, a natural compound Cyclopamine derived from white hellebore known as a compound inducing Cyclopia in sheep (non-patent document 8) was confirmed to inhibit Smo as action mechanism thereof (non-patent document 9). Furthermore, an Shh knockout mouse was prepared, and its phenotype was found to include Cyclopia, malformation of extremities (non-patent document 10), and neural plate malformation (non-patent document 11).
Hedgehog signal is inherently a developmental signal, which is promoted in tumor tissues and functions as a cancer cell growth and survival signal. Hedgehog signal is considered to function for the growth and survival of cancer cells in an autocrine mode, or function between cancer cells and cancer interstitial cells in a paracrine mode, in tumor tissues (non-patent document 12). In an autocrine mode, it works for the growth and maintenance of cancer cells, via transcription activation by Gli-1, by abnormal cell cycle control due to increased expression of Cyclin D and decreased expression of p21, promotion of proliferation signal by activation of EGFR pathway and the like. On the other hand, in a paracrine mode, since Shh expressed in cancer cells acts on Smo in cancer interstitial cells, growth factors such as insulin-like growth factor-1, fibroblast growth factor, platelet-derived growth factor and the like are transmitted from cancer interstitial cells to cancer cells, and function for the growth and survival of cancer cells. It is also considered that promotion of VEGF, PDGF pathway and the like by Gli-1 promotes tumor angiogenesis (non-patent document 13). As to the mechanism of promotion of Hedgehog signal, a cancer in which Hedgehog signal is promoted due to mutation of Ptch1 and a cancer which is promoted by overexpression of Shh, which is one of the ligands, have been reported (non-patent document 14). As a cancer in which Hedgehog signal is promoted due to mutation, basal cell cancer and medulloblastoma are known, and mutation of Ptch1 observed in these cancers activates Hedgehog signal in a ligand independent manner (non-patent document 15). As a cancer in which Hedgehog signal is promoted by overexpression of Shh, pancreatic cancer (non-patent document 16) and the like have been reported. In a transgenic mouse in which Shh is forcedly expressed in the pancreas, Hedgehog signal is suggested to be involved not only in the growth and maintenance of cancer, but also carcinogenic process, since a PanIN-like lesion in the initial stages of cancer progress was found in the pancreas (non-patent document 17). Furthermore, Hedgehog signal is considered to function for the growth and survival of cancer stem cells, and play a key role in the metastasis or postoperative recurrence of tumor and the like (non-patent document 18).
As the Hedgehog signal inhibitor, the following are known. Cyclopamine, which is a naturally occurring Smo inhibitory compound, has been reported to show a tumor growth suppressive effect on glioma (non-patent document 19) and the like. As a synthetic low-molecular-weight compound inhibiting Smo, CUR-61414 (non-patent document 20) and SANT-1, 2, 3, 4 (non-patent document 21) have been reported. It has been reported with regard to the Hedgehog signal inhibitory antibody that administration of an anti-Shh antibody to a cancer-bearing nude mouse transplanted with colorectal cancer cell line HT-29 resulted in cancer regression (patent document 1).
As a compound similar to the compound described in the present specification, patent document 2 discloses the following compounds having an antibacterial activity.

As a compound having an antibacterial activity, patent document 3 discloses the following compounds.
    patent document 1: WO2004/020599    patent document 2: JP-A-3-223289    patent document 3: WO93/13664    non-patent document 1: Curr. Opin. Genet. Dev., vol. 12, pages 503-511 (2002)    non-patent document 2: Cell, vol. 103, pages 371-374 (2000)    non-patent document 3: J. Biol. Chem., vol. 273, pages 14037-14045 (1998)    non-patent document 4: Biochemistry, vol. 40, pages 4359-4371 (2001)    non-patent document 5: Nature Rev. Cancer, vol. 2, pages 361-372 (2002)    non-patent document 6: Curr. Opin. Cell Biol., vol. 19, pages 159-165 (2007)    non-patent document 7: Nat. Genet., vol. 14, pages 357-360 (1996)    non-patent document 8: Am. J. Vet. Res., vol. 24, pages 1164-1175 (1963)    non-patent document 9: Development, vol. 125, pages 3553-3562 (1998)    non-patent document 10: Nature, vol. 383, pages 407-413 (1996)    non-patent document 11: Cell, vol. 111, pages 63-75 (2002)    non-patent document 12: Nat. Rev. Drug Discov., vol. 5, pages 1026-1033 (2006)    non-patent document 13: Clin Cancer Res., vol. 12, pages 5924-5928 (2006)    non-patent document 14: Nature Rev. Cancer, vol. 3, pages 903-911 (2003)    non-patent document 15: Am. J. Med. Gen., vol. 123A, pages 5-28 (2003)    non-patent document 16: Nature, vol. 425, pages 846-851 (2003)    non-patent document 17: Nature, vol. 425, pages 851-856 (2003)    non-patent document 18: Trends Cell Biol., vol. 17, pages 438-227 (2007)    non-patent document 19: Development, vol. 128, pages 5201-5212 (2001)    non-patent document 20: Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A., vol. 100, pages 4616-4621 (2003)    non-patent document 21: Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A., vol. 99, pages 14071-14076 (2002)